Kenshi VS Mavado-The Revenge Rematch
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Deception. The last time Kenshi fought Mavado, he lost and nearly died. But now he confronts him again, and he's got payback on his mind the way Mavado has finishing him off on his mind. How will the fight go down this time? Will Kenshi exact revenge? Or will Mavado get what he started finished? Recommended if you love Kenshi and/or hate Mavado!


Hi, everybody! I'm writing another fanfic for Mortal Kombat, and one which I think will appeal greatly to Kenshi fans. As you know, Sonya's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance has it so Kenshi is depicted as having been defeated by Mavado and dying. Well, I think that defeat was very forced, given that, Mavado's formidability notwithstanding, Kenshi's got his potent-ass telekinetic powers and is as adept with his katana as Mavado is with his hookswords, these being assets to go with his combat skills and special ways of fighting due to his blindness. So, to make it so that blatantly bogus and fraudulent loss Kenshi suffered at Mavado's hands is compensated for and so that things are set right, I'm going to write this fanfic in which the two have a rematch with each other after they meet again. I hope it's as enjoyable and satisfying as I intend it to be.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place post-Mortal Kombat Deception. And seeing as how I ignore all games made for Mortal Kombat after Deception, that means that, for me, this takes place post-series.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Mortal Kombat video game franchise.

Kenshi VS Mavado-The Revenge Rematch

Although the realms had all been saved now that the threat of Onaga, The Dragon King had passed and been eliminated, something that was both unexpected and an opportunity of sorts was soon going to happen in the case of one particular heroic warrior. That warrior was Kenshi, and he, a few days after Onaga was destroyed, came across someone he was all too familiar with, and not in a good way.

Kenshi had taken a trip to Shang Tsung's palace because he had learned that, after Raiden tried to destroy Onaga with that lightning blast(sadly in vain), Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had, in opposite directions, run off and gotten out of the palace just in time to survive, unlike Raiden, but that same Raiden came back as an undead version of himself. But I digress. In any case, a lot of time had passed since then, and Kenshi had decided there might be a chance that Shang Tsung had returned to his palace.

After all, the sorcerer needed souls to stay alive, and this palace provided an endless and plentiful supply of them. So it was likely he may have either come back by now or realized he'd need to and thus was on his way back, especially since it was harder to consume souls of those who were alive and could either run or fight back. Kenshi did not meet up with Shang Tsung as he expected he would, but he did meet up with the one who had defeated and nearly killed him before. The one who was called Mavado.

Mavado had taken a trip to Shang Tsung's palace on account of the fact that he was both hoping that he would be able to see Shang Tsung destroyed and possibly win favor with Quan Chi once he was able to find him, and because he believed there might be a chance this would be able to lead to him confronting and paying back(with death)Kabal, the one who he stole the twin hookswords from and who nearly killed him in getting them back, even though he now had a new pair of hookswords. He was not, however, expecting to see Kenshi, especially since he had, until this moment, believed him to be dead.

Anyway, this resulted in them both being surprised for a moment, but Kenshi then said in a livid tone of voice: "Mavado." Mavado replied in an equally livid tone of voice: "Kenshi." The next instant saw Mavado saying: "I thought I'd seen you dead. I defeated you and left you to die. How the fuck did you survive?" "I was rescued by Sonya and I joined her Special Forces, along with Jax and Cyrax, asshole." Kenshi replied. "I came here because I thought there might be a chance to destroy Shang Tsung, since he most likely ran when Raiden bombed this place, along with Quan Chi doing the same, and thus survived. After all, even in its destroyed state, it's still got his soulnado, and he needs souls to live. He'll doubtless come back here soon enough."

"Funny…" Mavado replied, "…I was coming here for a chance to kill Shang Tsung off myself, the way Hsu Hao never reported back to me when I sent him to destroy Shang Tsung and thus I could only assume that he failed. And for the same reasons as you, I knew that, even being destroyed as it was, this was most definitely the place to look. But I don't find him here. Rather, I find you in this place." "Ironic, then, that a different loose end gets tied the fuck up here." said Kenshi. "Don't think I've forgotten how you defeated me and left me to die. I am of the full and utmost intent to pay your sorry ass back for that."

"And I am of equally full and utmost intent to fucking finish the job I started before and should have been done with then." Mavado replied. "You got lucky with that bitch Sonya. But now I truly complete the task I was assigned and see you destroyed!" "Let's do this, Mavado." Kenshi told him. "It's time for you to pay for what you goddamn did to me." "Wrong. It's time for you to be as dead as you should have been beforehand when I took your ass down." snapped Mavado. Kenshi took out his katana, while Mavado took out his two new hookswords, and they circled one another, good and ready to fucking fight.

The two opponents looked upon each other quite intently. They were eager to find any kind of opening they could strike at. As it would turn out, it was Kenshi who made the first of moves, doing his telekinetic push to knock Mavado down. "OOOOOOOF!" Mavado let out, and Kenshi told him: "It's worth pointing out that I've gotten stronger since our last encounter, and I have also learned from it, the way I found out the hard way how much of a challenge you were!" Mavado got back up and said: "That will make no difference as to this battle's outcome!"

He did his grapple hook strike, knocking Kenshi down with the kick he ended it with. It resulted in Kenshi going: "OOOOWWWWW!" and Mavado then said to him: "I rest my case! And no one is going to fucking save your ass this time, Kenshi! Not Sonya, not Jax, not Cyrax, NO ONE!" Kenshi got back up and did his telekinetic slam move on Mavado, making it so that Mavado went: "UUUUUUUHHHH!" and subsequently did his telekinetic toss move on him, a deed that made it so Mavado shouted: "NNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Kenshi commented as this happened: "And who the hell says I fucking need someone to fucking save my ass this time?"

Kenshi then ran forward and tried to slice Mavado in half with his katana, but Mavado got up and saw it just in time to do his grapple sides hook move, dodging Kenshi in the process. He said: "Nice try, Kenshi! You almost had me just now, I'll admit, but you failed at the last of seconds! And I can assure you that you will not get the chance to kill me again!" He used both of his hookswords to cut and slice away at Kenshi, but Kenshi used his katana to slash and stab at Mavado, and he was more successful this time, inflicting just as much damage on Mavado as he got inflicted on him by Mavado. Kenshi said to him: "I wouldn't count on that, Mavado. Not for a fucking second!"

Soon enough, they were clashing blades, too, Mavado's hookswords meeting Kenshi's katana, and it was quite the swordfight, indeed. It lasted this way and the way of them dodging one another a number of times until Kenshi's katana hit Mavado's hookswords hard enough to make it so they were sent flying, and vice versa. So now, Kenshi and Mavado could tell, it was a hand to hand matter they were going to be dealing with. "Time to take this up close and personal, just like this is a personal matter!" Kenshi said to Mavado.

"Indeed. And since that is the case, I will just as gladly kill you with my bare hands as I'd have done so with my hookswords!" Mavado replied to him. They traded punches, kicks, knees, elbows, open-handed hits, chops and special strikes aplenty, also blocking and dodging as often as possible. Both took substantial damage, and it lasted for quite a bit, but it was Kenshi who got the upper hand when he jumped back and did his tele-flurry move on Mavado.

"OOOOOOOWWW! AAARRRRGGHHH! UNNNNNNGGGHH!" Mavado then yelled out, and Kenshi then did his mind warp move, but just as he tried to land a power kick on Mavado, Mavado was able to avoid it by doing his escape grapple move. He then leapt forward to tackle Kenshi and pinned him to the ground, strangling him as he said: "So, Kenshi! You had gained the advantage for a moment there, had you? Well, not anymore! I can assure you that I'm now going to throttle the fucking life out of you, and I am not releasing my grip until you are the corpse you should have been after our first encounter!"

"ARRRRRRRCCCCKKKKKKK!" Kenshi said, and Mavado went on: "I was foolish enough to just leave you for dead after I defeated you, and didn't count on anyone coming to your rescue! Well, I can promise you this much…I will not make THAT mistake again!" But it was not to be the end for Kenshi at all. Because Kenshi, knowing he had to act fast, could tell his arms were free and capitalized on this by slamming his fists onto the sides of Mavado's head, an instant before he used his telekinesis to toss him off of him and onto the floor. Then Kenshi got up as he felt the air flow back into his lungs.

Following this, Mavado got back up and shouted: "That does it, Kenshi. You are through now. I don't care that you managed to save yourself. This is where I finish your sorry ass the fuck off one way or the other!" He flipped at him and tried to land a power kick on him, but not only did Kenshi jump back to dodge it, he landed a power kick of his own into Mavado's balls. Mavado screamed out: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the sudden agony gripped his balls, and Kenshi landed an uppercut on his chin which saw him incapacitated and defeated, even if still conscious. Mavado crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Subsequently, Kenshi made his katana come back to him via telekinesis and caught it. As he did so, he said: "I have defeated you, Mavado. I have paid you back for how you did much the same to me beforehand, and just as you meant for me to die then, I see to it you die for sure now. You will learn how so this instant, and in quite the hard way, indeed!" He pulled Mavado up and violently thrust the blade of his katana into Mavado's chest and neck. A second later, he pulled it out and sliced Mavado in the upper torso region twice. "YAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Mavado screeched as this happened. Kenshi then struck his victory pose as Mavado fell in half and squirted massive amounts of blood behind him.

Following this, Kenshi said: "I have done it. I have destroyed Mavado and gotten even with him for what he previously did to me. However, my quest has not ended, for Shang Tsung is still out there, and he must pay for all he's done, blinding me or otherwise. And he has done so much evil, indeed. So for now, I will rest and recuperate from my injuries suffered in this hard-won victory, and revel in the triumph over Mavado I have managed to pull off. But after I have gotten myself restored and recovered, I will come after Shang Tsung, and all things considered, this place will be my first stop."

And it was undeniable that this was a very shining moment for Kenshi, indeed, having made it so that Mavado was as destroyed and gone as all of Shang Tsung's palace save for the soulnado and what wreckage its remains consisted of. It was a defining moment and moment of retribution to the extreme, and though Kenshi knew he had to destroy Shang Tsung before he'd be able to consider all of his goals accomplished, he nevertheless felt quite good, his wounds and injuries brought on by his long, difficult fight with Mavado notwithstanding. And furthermore, at such a rate as this, first Onaga's destruction and now Mavado's, it would only be a matter of time before all the realms were fully purged of evil and the carriers thereof.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Kenshi fans!


End file.
